


Giving thanks

by wanderingalonelypath



Series: Tumblr ficlets [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Thanksgiving Dinner, There are a lot of characters spread across all the games in this so i only tagged the main two, Varric knows everyone, Varric/Cassandra are more background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath
Summary: Surana really hated parties.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: Tumblr ficlets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699021
Kudos: 4





	Giving thanks

She should’ve known things would go south when she got a Thanksgiving invitation from Varric. She didn’t spend a lot of time with him, but Kallian, her cousin, was friends with Isabella who was friends with Varric, so the two of them eventually met at one of his parties. It was loud and the drink flowed freely, two things she had never been comfortable with. But Kallian had wanted to accept the invitation, and given that neither of them wanted to cook Thanksgiving for two people, she decided to bear with it. 

Varric lived in a spacious apartment above the bar he owned, and it, unfortunately, didn't have anywhere for her to avoid socializing. She was forced to curl on the couch next to Kallian, who was hanging all over some redhead telling a modified version of the Thanksgiving tale, including a bit more nudity and secret romances than she remembered. So she stuffed herself into her phone, trying to drown out the popping of bottles and laughing. She hated parties. 

Eventually, Varric and his frightening fiancee Cassandra managed to corral everyone around their dining table. It was surprisingly big for only two people living there, but she was getting the impression they had guests often. The food was delicious. The turkey was perfectly seasoned and the gravy had an undertone of pepper that hit the spot untouched by the normal takeout she got after work. She had just managed to relax when the chaos started. 

A woman across from her, Kallian said her name was some sort of bird, smeared cranberry sauce across her nose, drawing a laugh from the crowd. She somehow managed to make it look like blood, Varric had commented. The only one who hadn't laughed was the man sitting next to her, dark-skinned with an impressive bleach job on his hair. His face was covered in light blueish tattoos, and she had tried to avoid even looking at him with how intimidating he was.

The woman, who she had just learned was named Hawke, elbowed him in the ribs. He merely grunted at her, returning to pushing peas around his plate. “Lighten up, Broody.” Varric chuckled. She held back a smile. ‘Broody’ fit him well. 

Hawke laughed across from her, sticking her finger back into the remaining cranberry on her plate. She waited until the man next to her leaned back in his seat before she ran her finger down his cheek, smearing the sauce across his tattoos unevenly. The table started laughing even harder at the astonished look on ‘Broody’s face. 

Surana felt she was leaning dangerously close to poking a sleeping bear, but she kept her mouth shut, digging back into the green beans on her plate. This food really was amazing. She wondered who cooked it. Neither Cassandra nor Varric seemed like the cooking sort. 

A gasp startled her from her musings, and she looked up. From what she could gather, the broody man tried to retaliate by flicking a spoonful of mashed potatoes back at Hawke, but she leaned forward, causing them to hit a blond man on her other side. He sputtered, before glaring at back at him. He scooped up a pile of creamed corn on his own spoon and flung it back.

She sighed into her empty plate.

“Food fight!” Hawke crowed.

Kallian cackled next to her, grabbing a fistful of dressing and flinging it at Varric, springing the rest of the party into action. She quickly shoved her chair back and scrambled under the table, not eager to be covered in food. She heard a roar from the head of the table, and could only guess that was Cassandra. She would be furious if her friends were throwing food all over her house too. 

The tablecloth to her left rustled and she tensed. She wouldn’t put it past Kallian to crawl under the table just to throw food at her. It turned out to be another guest she hadn’t met. He had light blonde hair and was nearly as tan as the one dubbed ‘Broody’. He flashed her a smile as he hunched down next to her. “Taking shelter?” He chuckled.

And wow, his accent was just as attractive as the rest of him. Her face burned as she coughed out an answer.

“Uh, yeah.”

He stuck out his hand. “Zevran.”

She shook it, painfully aware of how sweaty her hand was. “Surana.”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “That is an interesting name.”

She rubbed the back of her neck. “Uh, it’s my last name. I don’t go by my first.” He nodded, jumping at the sound of something breaking, followed by a yell of “OGHREN!!!”

“So...” He pulled a bag of chips from behind his back and gestured to her. It was so unexpected it startled a laugh out of her. He smiled at the sound. 

“Always be prepared. Just in case the food is bad.” He explained, plucking out one for himself after she took one. She felt herself relax as she ate it. Zevran was very easy to be around.

“These are pretty good.” She said. “You have good taste in junk food.”

He accepted her compliment with a bow, or as much of one as he could give while crouched under a table. 

“Maybe I could take you out for some real food after this?” He offered. She blushed even harder, if that was possible at this point. 

“I’d like that.”


End file.
